Jigglypuff
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Jigglypuff (SSB), Jigglypuff (SSBM), Jigglypuff (SSBB), Jigglypuff (SSB4) y Jigglypuff (SSBU). Jigglypuff (''プリン Purin'') es un personaje de la serie Pokémon. Previamente un Pokémon de tipo Normal, se le ha dado el tipo Hada como tipo secundario en la sexta generación de Pokémon. En los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] es un personaje veterano, pues está presente en todas las entregas. Descripción de la criatura thumb|left|Art oficial de Jigglypuff en la primera generación.Jigglypuff es un Pokémon de tipo normal/hadaEl tipo hada le fue añadido en la sexta generación. introducido en la primera generación. Es originario de la región de Kanto, aunque también se encuentra disponible en otras regiones del mundo Pokémon. Jigglypuff tiene la habilidad de inflar sus mejillas al igual que Kirby, permitiéndole volar por algunos segundos; Jigglypuff suele inflarse cuando esta molesto. A partir de la segunda generación de Pokémon, Jigglypuff es la evolución de Igglybuff, el cual evolucionará al tener una amistad con su entrenador lo suficientemente alta y subir un nivel. Su evolución es Wigglytuff, y alcanza esta forma al ser expuesto a una Piedra Lunar. La habilidad principal de Jigglypuff, además de su seña de identidad, es su canto que deja a sus rivales profundamente dormidos; si no consigue dormir a un enemigo, cantará hasta quedarse sin oxígeno y le sera difícil respirar, corriendo riesgo de morir. Además, lo suele utilizar para cazar, y también para defenderse cuanto este en peligro por un enemigo. Esta criatura tuvo bastante fama en los primeros años de la saga, debido al exitoso comienzo del anime de la misma, donde había un Jigglypuff caracterizado por su música que dormía a todos los personajes, lo que hacía que este se enfadara y les dibujara en el rostro con su "micrófono". Este Pokémon apareció en la serie por muchos capítulos y se mantuvo como el favorito de muchos fanáticos, hasta que sus participaciones comenzaron a disminuir, y por lo tanto su fama. En Super Smash Bros. right|190px Jigglypuff aparece por primera vez en la serie Super Smash Bros. como un personaje desbloqueable, al cual se le puede desbloquear completando el modo 1P Game con cualquier personaje en cualquier dificultad. Jigglypuff es el personaje más ligero del juego; por lo tanto, es muy fácil que reciba un K.O., incluso en porcentajes tan bajos como 80%. Al igual que Kirby, Jigglypuff puede saltar varias veces en el aire, pero a diferencia de él, los saltos de Jigglypuff pierden efectividad con usos consecutivos. Además, a diferencia del resto de los personajes, Jigglypuff no puede utilizar su movimiento especial hacia arriba, Canto, para recuperarse; todo esto, junto al hecho de que sus ataques son débiles, le dejan en el 6to. lugar de la tier list. Perfil de Jigglypuff (en inglés) :The Balloon PKMN with the big, round eyes. It sings a soothing melody, sending those that hear it to sleep. When mad, it puffs itself up. As a Balloon PKMN, its body is light, weak, and easy to knock away. :Works: :*''Pokémon'' (GB) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Jigglypuff vuelve a aparecer en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un personaje desbloqueable. Para desbloquearle, se puede completar tanto el Modo Clásico como el Modo Aventura con cualquier personaje (con la excepción de Mario, a menos que Dr. Mario ya haya sido desbloqueado), sin importar el nivel de dificultad escogido. Jigglypuff también puede ser desbloqueado al jugar 50 combates en el Modo Multijugador. Jigglypuff recibe varias mejoras en esta entrega. Jigglypuff deja de ser el personaje más ligero gracias a la introducción de Pichu. Además, Jigglypuff ha ganado un nuevo movimiento especial normal: Desenrollar, un ataque cargable que hace que Jigglypuff se lance hacia adelante. Para acomodar por este cambio, Destructor pasó a ser su movimiento especial lateral. Su movimiento especial hacia abajo, Descanso, sigue siendo un movimiento de poco alcance, pero es mucho más poderoso, además de que ahora quema al oponente. Los ataques de Jigglypuff ahora causan más daño, y algunos poseen un alcance fuera de lo normal, lo que le otorga la 5ta. posición en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Jigglypuff :Este Pokémon globo atrae a sus oponentes con sus enormes ojos redondos y los hace dormirse cantándoles una relajante nana. Se hincha cuando está enfadado y, aunque su aspecto entonces resulta encantador, es mejor no cruzarse en su camino porque conoce algunas técnicas muy potentes. Jigglypuff evoluciona en Wigglytuff usando la Piedra Lunar. *''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Jigglypuff :This Balloon Pokémon invites its opponents in close with its big, round eyes and then puts them to sleep with a soothing lullaby. It puffs itself up when angry, and while it may look adorable, it's not to be trifled with: it knows several powerful techniques. Jigglypuff evolves into Wigglytuff after exposure to a Moon Stone. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (09/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|250px Jigglypuff es una vez más un personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Jigglypuff puede ser desbloqueado al jugar 350 combates en el Modo Multijugador. Una vez que el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial sea completado, Jigglypuff también puede ser desbloqueado al completar 20 eventos, o al entrar por la puerta secreta que aparecerá en la ribera. En esta entrega, Jigglypuff recibe una gran reducción de poder y velocidad con respecto a su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee, solidificando su rol como uno de los personajes más lentos en tierra. Su velocidad de caída es notablemente más lenta, lo cual, junto con su peso, le hace más propenso a los K.O. estrella que antes; todos estos factores, combinado con su incapacidad para realizar combos, resultan en que Jigglypuff cae hasta la 36ta. posición de la tier list. Al igual que el resto de los personajes, Jigglypuff ha ganado un Smash Final. En su caso, el Globo hace que Jigglypuff se hinche hasta alcanzar un gran tamaño, para luego expulsar todo el aire que ha acumulado, lo que le hace volver a su tamaño normal. Descrpción del trofeo Español right|90px :JIGGLYPUFF :Un Pokémon Globo. Atrae a sus oponentes con sus ojos, grandes como platos, y los adormece con su canto. La infalibilidad de esta canción reside en la habilidad de JIGGLYPUFF de cantar en la frecuencia de onda que más sueño causa a su adversario. Su movimiento Atracción reduce la posibilidad de ataque de su enemigo. Evoluciona a WIGGLYTUFF con una Piedra Lunar. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja'' Inglés :Jigglypuff :A Balloon Pokémon. It invites opponents in close with its big, round eyes, then puts them to sleep with a sleepy song. The secret to the song's unfailing efficacy is Jigglypuff's ability to sing on the wavelength that will make its opponent the sleepiest. It also uses Attract to infatuate opponents who touch it. It uses a Moon Stone to evolve into Wigglytuff. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' 250px|right La aparición de Jigglypuff como personaje jugable fue confirmada oficialmente el día 5 de noviembre del año 2014, aunque fue visto varias veces durante el Nintendo Direct llamado Super Smash Bros. for Wii U: 50 auténticas pasadas. Jigglypuff nuevamente desempeña el rol de personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, en donde puede ser desbloqueado al conseguir 30 accesorios, o al jugar 120 combates en el Modo Multijugador. No obstante, por primera vez en la serie Super Smash Bros., Jigglypuff aparece como un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. En términos de diseño, su apariencia es más similar a la que ha tenido en juegos de Pokémon recientes, como Pokémon X y Pokémon Y. A pesar de ser considerado como uno de los peores personajes del juego anterior, Jigglypuff recibió varios cambios, la mayoría siendo negativos. Si bien es nuevamente capaz de realizar combos y recibió más fuerza en ciertos ataques, sus habilidades de recuperación han empeorado; además, la efectividad de su juego aéreo fue reducida, y los cambios hechos al funcionamiento de los escudos, junto con la introducción de la rabia, reducen la supervivencia de Jigglypuff a un nivel nunca antes visto. Todo esto, combinado con el hecho de que es el único personaje en no haber recibido cambio alguno por medio de actualizaciones hechas al juego, coloca a Jigglypuff en la 55ta. posición en la tier list, por lo que es considerado indiscutiblemente como el peor personaje del juego. Descripción de los trofeos right|90px :Jigglypuff :Este Pokémon Globo de tipo Normal y Hada es muy conocido por su relajante voz, con la que adormece a sus enemigos. En este juego, Jigglypuff lucha mejor en el aire , y puede llegar a saltar seis veces seguidas. Lo malo es que, como pesa muy poco, cualquier rival puede lanzarlo casi sin esfuerzo cuando está dormido. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Azul'' (10/1999) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Como se pudo ver durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018, Jigglypuff vuelve como personaje jugable. En esta ocasión, su diseño porta un toque más caricaturesco, haciendo que recuerde al estílo artístico presente en la primera generación de juegos de Pokémon. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Notas Véase también Categoría:Veteranos Categoría:Pokémon